Hard Work
by Asu91
Summary: A collection of one shots I come up with when I occasionally lose my mind. Features characters from The Flash, Arrow and probably some more from other TV shows in the future. Total spoof.
1. Ice Ice Baby

_**It's been a while since I uploaded something here. I was so caught up in life that I hardly had time for creativity but something snapped inside me tonight and I still owe my good friend LittleMermaid1990 a prompt so I started this collection of short prompts featuring characters from The Flash and Arrow and maybe from others shows as well.**_

 _ **Some of them (understatement of the year) might seem completely bananas but hey we all need to laugh more in our lives.**_

 _ **So I hope I'll manage to make you smile with my latest nervous breakdown lol Enjoy :)**_

 _ **Also, Merry Christmas, Inga! :)**_

* * *

 **ICE ICE BABY**

There was an outrage at Jitters that afternoon.

The temperature had once again spiked that summer day. Everyone was in a bad mood. The people of Central City were literally melting and the demand for cold beverages and ice-cream was exceeding the stocked supply of such. In addition to that, cafés, restaurants and fast-food chains all over the city reported stolen property. The item in question was one and the same: ice, ice and even more ice. For some unfathomable reason it just seems to disappear from its safe containers. There was no water to replace it so they called in the theft.

Joe West was in midst of the crowd cursing the owners of the popular café, as extra manpower to assist the local cops in taking statements. He, too, was sweating all over the place and would trade his entire collection of baseball cards for a glass of iced-tea… iced-coffee, hell even soda would be fine as long as it was ice-cold.

Far away from that madness, a man was strolling down Main Street. He was wearing blue all over his body. His outfit, consisting of an aquamarine T-shirt and jeans were perfected by a set of navy-blue Ray-Bans to shield his eyes from the burning sun and flip-flops in a similar shade of colour. The man was pulling a huge wooden box with little wheels under it down the street. Invisible to everyone's eye a huge ice-box running on batteries was hidden inside. With his trademark smirk in place Lennart Snart strolled on, slurping his sky-blue slushy.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, like I said, I have no idea what came over me. This came to me in a split second. I told you, I snapped lol**_

 _ **Hope you still enjoyed this very short one-shot ;)**_

 _ **Merry Christmas everyone!**_


	2. Dramatic Entrances Demand Practice

_**Here's the second prompt I came up with tonight. This is based on something my friend LittleMermaid1990 asked for the other day and we both cracked up, picturing something similar to this little prompt. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

 **Dramatic Entrances Demand Practice**

Malcolm Merlin slammed the door to his quarters in Nanda Parbat. He was pissed. He was the new Ra's Al Ghul and no one except his minions seemed willing to show him the respect he deserved. Neither Nyssa, nor his own daughter nor Oliver and his annoying gang. But today he had had enough. The reason for his anger was that annoying speedster brat. How dare he insult him like that? Did he know how much planning and preparation it takes to perform operations as the League of Assassins? They needed to perfect the ability to be completely invisible to everyone else until it was time to strike – or to reveal themselves. Even to an experienced villain like Malcolm Merlin, this necessary skill didn't come naturally. Like everything else they demanded practice.

Today seemed like a good opportunity to check out a new approach so he started pacing the room, trying to come up with new way to surprisingly reveal himself to the rest of the world. When he finished his fifth round his gaze caught a shelf of VHS cassettes and he froze, contemplating… The cassettes were a collection of cartoons he had bought for his deceased son Tommy. Back when he hadn't lost himself completely to his work they had spent the Sundays watching seasons of cartoons together. He had kept them for sentimental reasons. He still missed his son everyday.

Malcolm studied the shelf with utmost concentration. Then he shrugged. Why the hell not. He grabbed a VHS from the shelf and walked over to his pre-historic TV set. Everything in Nanda Parbat was old-fashioned. Malcolm had come to appreciate this after the initial shock right after his move from civilization to… this.

Malcolm started the VHS recorder and TV and shoved the cassette into the recorder. With the remote in his hand, he slumped into his wingchair and hit PLAY.

" _Daring duck of mystery, champion of right, Swoops out of the shadows, Darkwing owns the night. Somewhere some villain schemes, but his number's up. (3-2-1) Darkwing Duck (When there's trouble you call D W) Darkwing Duck (Let's get dangerous) Darkwing Duck (Darkwing, Darkwing Duck!)."_

* * *

 ** _So... what do you think? I hope it's not too crazy. I tried to bring some realism to it by portraying Malcolm as a loving father because deep down I really think he cares about his children, well, now it's only Thea [RIP Tommy :( ] - even though his means to keep her safe are somewhat drastic XD_**

 ** _Inga, it's no video but I hope close enough ;)_**


End file.
